The Feelings He Felt For Her
by LucarioNinetales
Summary: How do I feel about you? {Male Dex Holders} [OLDRIVALSHIPPING] [SPECIALSHIPPING] [MANGAQUESTSHIPPING] [SOULSILVERSHIPPING] [FRANTICSHIPPING] [COMMONERSHIPPING]
1. Green's Feelings

**Me : Hiya! This is my first fan fic and I hope that you will enjoy it! :)**

**Everyone : Congratulations!**

**Me : Green please do the disclaimer for me since you are the main character in this story!**

**Green : Why is it me?**

**Me : I just feel like starting off this story with you! Just do it!**

**Green : Fine... LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever... There. Happy?**

**Me : Very! Thank you by the way. Now onward with the story!**

* * *

_**Green's Feelings**_

Whenever Green sees Blue leaving his house on every weekend or his gym on weekdays, he showed happiness on the outside but he felt kind of sad when she did that. The reason being that he was scared that she will not turn up the next day at his gym or house. But in the end, she still turned up the next day to 'annoy' him. When she did not turn up, he would have the urge to go and find her but at most of the time, he just ignored it. He knew that if he did, she will start teasing him about it.

Whenever she came to his house, he could not help but feel happy and annoyed at the same time. He showed annoyance on the outside but felt happy on the inside because he knew at least someone have come to keep him company. But at most of the time he decided to ignore it and showed his annoyed face to Blue instead.

Every time he sees her talking to another guy, he could not help but feel jealous. At first, he did not know why he always felt that way but he soon realized that he had fallen for her. Soon after realizing that, he wanted to get rid of every guy who flirted with her. But he decided to keep that feeling to himself as he was afraid that Blue would tease him about that in the future.

Whenever Blue is near him, he will start stuttering in his speech and even felt Butterfrees in his stomach. Which irritated him everytime she was near him. He did not know why it started appearing and when exactly did it appear. At first, he ignored it. But as time slowly passes, he started to notice it as it was somehow getting on his nerves and needed to find out why.

When Blue calls him 'Greenie', he feels embarrassed and angry at the same time when she calls him that nickname in front of all the other Dex Holders. He knows why he is angry and embarrassed as Blue would be the only one who would bother calling him that as the others would be too scared to do so. As for his anger, it would be easy to guess that he doesn't like that nickname a lot. But deep down inside, he thought that the nickname was cute although it was his nickname.

On some special occasions Blue would ask him why he is always calling her pesky; annoying and obnoxious. Every answer he gave was always the same: 'because you are really are an annoying, pesky and obnoxious woman.' Every time he said that, he always thought to himself that it was to cover his feelings to her. At first when he met her, he did that because she was really irritating. But after that he changed the reason behind it when he realized that he liked her or even loved her.

When he decided that it was time for him to confess his feelings to her, he was afraid of rejection as he had never confessed to anyone before and she was the only one he had bothered to confess his feelings to. Also, she was the only girl in his life which had stolen his heart and even broken down all his defences to his heart.

On his way to her house in Pallet Town, he kept on thinking about what would happen after he confessed. There are two possibilities in his mind:

1. She would scream into his ear until he's deaf and after she told Silver about that, the next time he sees Silver, he would be earning a death glare, thousands of daggers aiming at him and even a death warning from him.

2. She would reject him. Simple as that.

After he confessed to her, she started sobbing and most guys including Green himself do not even know how to comfort a crying girl especially Blue. At first he was shocked that she would cry as she was the happy-go-lucky kind of girl. When her crying was reduced to sniffles, she saw his shocked face right in front of her the moment she stopped crying and told him not to worry as she was crying tears of joy. When he heard that, he felt a sense of relief immediately and she pounced onto him for a big hug in which he returned with a bone crushing hug and told him that she had been expecting that question from him a long time ago.

In the end, he knew that he had actually liked her or even starting to like her from the moment they met and now they loved each other.

And this will go on for an eternity...

* * *

**Me : Review!**

**Blue : Review! Or maybe favourite or follow!**

**Green : Annoying woman... How did I get into this mess?**

**Me : That's because your wonderful girlfriend dragged you into this!**

**Green : Why...**

* * *

**A/N: Please review by pressing that nice button down there! This is my first fan fiction! Please take pity in me and do not give too harsh criticism although I do welcome them… I just need some reviews or comments on it so that I can write a better one in the future!**


	2. Red's Feelings

**A/N : I have decided to change this from a one shot to a series of drabbles. Hope that you will enjoy!**

* * *

**Me : It's me again! Today would be Red's turn!**

**Red : Hello! So if I'm today's main character, does this mean that I get to do the disclaimer?**

**Me : Yup! So please do the disclaimer!**

**Red : Alrighty! LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever!**

**Me : Thank you Red!**

**Red : Onward with the story!**

* * *

_**Red's Feelings**_

Red is like the densest of the densest out of all the male Dex Holders. After so many hints from almost all the Dex Holders and some hints from Yellow herself, he still could not sense that Yellow has a crush on him (or maybe a major crush on him). To Red, Yellow is just like a sister or a good friend. He did not think beyond having a different kind of relationship with her other than a sister or a good friend.

When Red once asked Yellow if she had anyone on her mind that she likes or has a crush on, Yellow told him that the person she likes was good at Pokemon battles and had even saved her from danger. When he heard that the person Yellow likes does not know about her feelings towards that guy she likes, he was so furious with the guy who does not even know that Yellow likes him after showing so many hints that he really wanted to punch that guy and to tell him about Yellow's feelings. He did not even know why he was thinking this way. (Maybe it was instinct?)

Ast time passes, he started to feel that Butterfrees are starting to fill his stomach when Yellow is around or talking to him. He will also blush when she smiles. He did not know why he started to feel or act this way. When he overheard a conversation between Yellow and Blue, he found out about what Yellow thought about the person she likes but he did not listen to the end of it when she mentioned his name.

Even since then, he would blush whenever someone talked about Yellow or when she is within his line of sight. He would get mad when someone flirted with her in front of him (e.g. Gold or some youngster walking pass them in Viridian City). He wanted to punch the crap out of them for flirting with _**his **_Yellow (except for Gold as he is always doing that and Crystal would definitely take care of it). But he will always remember that even if he liked Yellow, he had no chance against it as her heart belonged to someone else.

Red does not seem to get angry with whatever Yellow does and it makes him wonder why at first. But he slowly noticed that Yellow is such a nice and caring person that everything she did does not anger many people and she also had a quiet nature which partially led to her dislike to battles and many things which would disrupt peace around her, her friends and environment. He liked this side of her and found that Yellow, the girl who fought against Lance on Cerise Island and the girl who acted as a boy to save him hated fighting.

When Red asked Yellow for a dance at the ball which Platinum organized for all Dex Holders and only Dex Holders, Red was too shy to do so at first as the thoughts of him and Yellow dancing together was flooding into his mind and was driving him crazy but he also thought that if Yellow asked him first, the whole thing will be weird. In the end, he managed to ask Yellow for a dance after much pushing from Blue and Green. Red was stuttering when he was trying to ask her when he noticed that she was blushing and that made him think that Yellow was quite cute when she blushed. He blushed when he saw Yellow blushing and the moment she said yes.

When Red finally figured out who that person Yellow liked (many thanks to Blue), he really wanted to mentally punch and slap himself as to why he did not notice this earlier or even notice it when Yellow first said it. When he found out, he ran all the way from his house at Pallet Town to Yellow's house at Viridian Forest to confess his feelings to her. While running to her house, he thought about the possibilities which would happen and he mentally prepared himself for what will happen when he get there. But he was confident that she will accept him and mentally cursed himself for not flying to her house on Aero instead of running there.

When he got there, he almost broke the door from all the banging he did to it and was panting like crazy by the time he reached her house.

The moment he saw her open the door, he scooped her in for a bone crushing hug which left her speechless and he confessed while hugging her and saying that he was sorry for not realizing it sooner. When he he said the three words, Yellow blushed like a Cheri Berry.

After his confession, Yellow cried softly into his chest. Red then got worried about that reaction from Yellow and when her crying was reduced to sobbing, Red asked why she was crying and she told him that she had waited so long for him all that to her and that she was scared that he will not even find out about her feelings for him. She told him that she was also scared that if she told him, she would ruin the friendship that they had spent years creating. In which he returned with a warm embrace and a long passionate kiss.

In the end, the densest Dex Holder finally found out about Yellow's feelings towards him… And also found out that Yellow had liked or even had a crush on him the moment he saved her from the Dragonair at Viridian Forest years back…

* * *

**Me : Review! Review! Please...**

**Yellow : Yeah... Review! *shy smile***

**Red : Yay! Review!**

**Me : Red, seriously... You are really dense...**

**Red : Wait, all of you keep saying that I am really dense. What does that supposed to mean?**

**Me & everybody else : *facepalm + sweatdrop***

**Me : Are you serious Red?**

**Red : Yeah... *scratches head***

**Me : Lemme explain to ya. Dense means that you are oblivious. Maybe sort of... You can't seem to sense her feelings to you... So sad, so sad...**

**Red : Got it!**

**Me : Seeya next time! *peace***


	3. Gold's Feelings

**Me : Today would be Gold's dooms day! Mwahahahaha!**

**Gold : Oh crap…**

**Me : Since you are the main character today, you will get to do the disclaimer!**

**Gold : Yay! It's finally my turn after waiting for so long!**

**Me : Would you just hurry up with the disclaimer and then we can officially start your doo- I mean your story!**

**Gold : Don't think that I dunno what you are thinking!**

**Me & Crystal : Just hurry up!**

**Gold : Alright alright… Sheesh… LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever and if she does, I would be dead by now…**

**Me : *Throwing daggers at Gold***

* * *

_**Gold's Feelings**_

Gold has the most perverted mind and the most perverted person in all the male Dex Holders. When he first saw Crystal, all he saw in her was her figure, her looks and especially her long and slender legs. He likes to see her wearing tight clothing which shows her figure and he almost had a nosebleed when he saw her wearing a really short dress which showed off her long legs at Blue's birthday party.

As time slowly passes, he started what is beautiful inside of her and he knew that only Crystal could make him go crazy and the only girl who could somehow tolerate his behaviour. He appreciated her neat and tidy personality compared to his messy side. He liked her for who she is, the girl who could be serious and crazy at the right time.

As Dex Holders, they are mostly expected to go on journeys together; save the world from evil forces and most importantly – complete the PokeDex. Gold was impressed by her legs everytime he sees her kick the Pokeball to catch the Pokemon she needed and always capturing it without fail to complete her PokeDex as she was known as the capturer.

Gold may like to flirt with many girls all around Johto or even in other regions, he still found Crystal the most interesting 'gal' as he would call as she was the only one who did not fall for him like all the other crazy girls who fell head over heels for him.

Gold came up with the nickname 'Super Serious Gal' for her as she was the most serious person he has ever seen when it comes to work. Even Silver or his Senior Green could not beat her when it comes to the seriousness in work. He loved to call her that nickname and he knew that Crystal also liked it too**. (Crystal : Gold! I seriously do not even like it a single bit! It's ridiculous! And you are so dead!)**

He may be a flirt and a pervert, he still could not hide his feelings when it comes to Crystal. He enjoyed looking at her when she was working and blushing when he came close to her. He found out that she looked cute when she was blushing and he would blush everytime he did that as their faces would be a few inches away from each other and closing to kissing her.

Ever since he found out that he had serious feelings for her unlike those he felt when he saw pretty girls on the streets of Goldenrod City, he could not help but blush when she was close to him. He wanted to kiss her, hug her and tell her about his true feelings. But he could not bring himself to say it as he doubted that she will even like him because of his flirty kind of personality.

Gold sn't so nervous when it comes to confessing to the girls who fell for him like crazy but it was way harder than saving the world when it comes to confessing his feelings to Crystal since they have been friends since they were ten and confessing his feelings to her would be rather weird as Crystal might treat him only as a friend or maybe a brother.

Gold thought about confessing his feelings to Crystal at Cerulean Cape which is a famous dating spot which many couples go to for dates. He brought her to a picnic at Ilex Forest in the day and later around late afternoon they would travel to the Cape and watch the sunset where he would confess.

When the timing was right, the whole scene seemed perfect just like an image. The sun was setting in front of them and the view from the Cape was more than perfect for anyone to say. With the shades of pink, orange and red, the sky seemed so much romantic for Gold's confession and also much more perfect. But it got ruined somehow when Gold started stuttering about what he was trying to say and finding the right words to say to prevent Crystal's kicking, smacking and shouting and he hope that she would not get the wrong idea.

"Crystal, I-I love you…" Gold waited for a while to get ready to get smacked or kicked by Crystal. But instead he felt something soft on his lips and was shocked to realized that the person who was kissing him was Crystal! When the kiss ended, Gold pulled her into a tight embrace and Crystal whispered, "I-I love you too…" and Gold replied with a kiss on the lips.

"Does this mean that we are now officially a couple? And does this count as a date?" Gold asked against her lips and Crystal replied, "Yes…" with a huge smile on her face.

But he had to ruin the moment after that. "Hey Crys, can you wear something shorter for our next date?" With that one question, he got smacked, kicked and yelled at by his new girlfriend.

He knew that opposites attract, just like his seniors Green and Blue, and his juniors Ruby and Sapphire who are total polar opposites in terms of personalities. He knew that they will be together eventually. But there was one thing which he never knew. And that was the fact that Crystal and him are meant to be right from the start. That is what we call opposites attract.

So, opposites do attract... Just like magnets...

* * *

**Gold : Er… A little help here?! My girlfriend is chasing me and cursing me! Help!**

**Crystal : Gold! I have never liked that stupid nickname you gave me! I hated it ever since the moment you gave me that stupid and ridiculous nickname! Come back here!**

**Me : I think we should leave them alone to settle their problems…**


	4. Silver's Feelings

**Me : Hello everyone! Today will obviously be Silver's turn! He kept begging me to finish his story first so that I wouldn't bother him anymore...**

**Silver : No I didn't. *saying through gritted teeth***

**Me : Oh yes you did!~**

**Silver : I did not!**

**Me : Oh yes you did!**

**Soul : Can the two of you please stop arguing who told who to write the story? We have to get this started!**

**Me : Oh yeah right! Silver! Do the disclaimer!**

**Silver : *sighs* LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever. And if she owned Pokemon, many of our lives would be at stake.**

**Me : What?! What is the meaning of this Silver?! What do you mean by all your lives would be at stake?!**

**Silver : The meaning would be that you will start making us do stupid things and I think that our lives would be in danger.**

**Me : Why you little- *fuming***

**Soul : Let's leave the two of them alone for a while while they settle their really heated arguement and start with the story while I go and check on them!**

**Me : Onward with the story!**

* * *

_**Silver's Feelings**_

Silver may seem like a quiet and emotionless guy but he can open his heart too. And three people actually opened his heart and knew about the person inside him. The first person who did open his heart would be his mother, Blue and the last person would be none other than his rival, best friend and now girlfriend, Soul. **(I prefer calling her Soul than Lyra. It sounds so much nicer! (To me it does))**

He met her outside Professor Elm's lab when he was looking through the window to find the right timing to sneak in and steal a Pokemon for his own. She somehow sneaked up on him and asked what he was doing and he replied by pushing her out of the tiny space he was standing at and calling her names. He thought that she was annoying and noisy as she was asking a lot of questions about what he was doing.

Silver had totally no idea that he would even fall for her in the first place when he bumped into her when he was on his way to Cherrygrove City. He disliked her or even hated her at the first sight but as time slowly passes, he felt that he longed to see her again after every battle they had when they see each other. He looked forward to her visits to the Pokemon League on every Mondays and Wednesdays, and at the Dragon's Den on every Tuesdays and Thursdays.

He always finds that when he calls her those nasty nicknames, she will always retort with a smile. He thought that she will break down like a little girl and cry, but to his surprise, she did not. She will always wave it off and continue as if nothing of that sort happened.

He also found out that he enjoyed her company when he was training at the Dragon's Den although he found out that he could not concentrate well with her looking at him train. But she always made his day with her mother's homemade food which she brought to share on those days. He always thought that she was a nuisance when she was watching him but slowly enjoyed it as he wanted to show her how determined he was to beat her.

Silver called her a weakling although he did mean it in the first place but slowly changed that thought as she always beats him at every battle they had. From the moment they met each other till now. He has always regretted calling her that and he didn't like it one bit because he didn't want to lose her because of one stupid nickname.

Silver almost had a nosebleed when he saw her wearing a freakishly short dress which ended at her mid-thigh at Blue's Christmas party. He didn't know what had gotten into him and why did he even think about reacting that way, he decided that he should ignore it and think that this happens everytime when he sees girls wearing short skirts or dresses but it didn't happen at all. He realized that it only happens on Soul.

When Butterfrees were flying in his stomach, he could not help but blush. The thought of Soul just invites more Butterfrees into his stomach but he always ignored it thinking that it was just nothing. But he started to get more of these feelings and it had gotten worse, he started blushing when she was near him and realized that only one girl could cause all these weird to feelings to him. Soul.

When he finally realized that he have started like her, he could not help but look forward to see her after every battle they had. He felt happy whenever he sees her and even when she defeated him. He doesn't know why but he sort of likes it because it doesn't give him the need to call her a weakling so often.

When he finally got the courage to confess to her about his feelings, he was planning to go to her house with a bouquet of red roses as it symbolizes 'I love you' in the flower language and also because it is her favourite colour but decided to go with tulips instead. He remembered that she said that she loved tulips when they were just taking a stroll along Olivine City and hanging out as friends.

He approached her house at New Bark Town with hopes of her accepting and possibilities of her rejecting him. And of course he totally thought of her response when he confessed. So when he reached her house and confessed to her, she tackled him onto the floor straight away and started shouting yes indicating that she accepted his confession to her.

When they got up, Silver embraced her and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled away, he said, "Now, you are finally mine…" which made Soul blush like a Cheri Berry. And she said with a warm and loving smile, "Yes, I'm finally yours."

Silver have actually liked Soul a long time ago. Maybe at the first time he saw her? He just didn't know but one thing he know for sure is that he will always love her and that she was his girlfriend. Of course he knew that Blue would start saying that it was about time or maybe he should have done that a long time ago.

He was cold and emotionless while she was warm and full of emotions. Sometimes, he will wonder about what he did to deserve her. But, this is fate. Fate brought them together and they will never left each other go.

He may not be able to win her in Pokemon battles, but he knew that he had already won her heart and trust.

She taught him how to love and smile again after his mother left.

She broke down all of his defences and made her way to his heart.

And now, his rival and only best friend is finally his girlfriend after so many things and years they have been through…

* * *

**Soul : What do you think of the story? Please review!**

**Me : Yeah! Please review!**

**Silver : Finally! The story is over!**

**Me : I'm still not done with you!**

**Silver : I am just speaking the truth! Soul! Please help me and stop you friend from straggling me to death!**

**Soul : Silver my dear... I can't do it for you... When you anger my friend, that's what you'll get! So, I wish you luck! *sits down at the corner***

**Me : Silver! You are so dead! *chasing Silver***

**Silver : How bad can this get? *muttering under his breath***

**Soul : Good luck Silver!**


	5. Ruby's Feelings

**Me : Hellooooooooooooooo! It's me again! Today will be prissy boy's turn! Woohoo!**

**Ruby : Who are you callin' a prissy boy?!**

**Me : Ruby oh Ruby... I didn't even say that you are the prissy boy and you admitted it yourself!**

**Ruby : *sighing* I think that I'm no match for you...**

**Me : Haha! That's right! Ruby! Do the disclaimer now!**

**Ruby : LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in anyway shape or whatsoever and I wish I could make her clothes too... *coming up with designs already***

**Me : Wow. That was quick. He comes up with ideas wayyyyy faster than I do.**

**Sapphire : Yup! That's my Ruby!**

**Me : Ohhhhhhh... *mischievous grin plastered on face***

**Sapphire : What?!**

**Me : So are you admitting that you like Ruby?**

**Sapphire : W-what?! How can that be?! I will neva like prissy boy! Neva eva!**

**Me : Never mind. I so totally do not wish to get involved with your complicated relationship. So, like I always say. Onward with the story!**

* * *

_**Ruby's**** Feelings**_

Ruby is the girlish guy and prissy boy within the group of the Dex Holders. Although he may seem like a fearless person due to his personality, like not being afraid to show the fact that he loves to make clothes. He is afraid of his feelings towards Sapphire.

When he first saw Sapphire after she save him from a fall, we was really afriad of her as he thought that she some sort of a wild Pokemon when she saved him for the nasty fall. But when she fainted after she tried to protect him from the wild Seviper, he noticed how bad the injuries looked when he tried to heal her. He made her clothes, healed her back which got scarred due to the wild Seviper and also defeated the wild Pokemon with his mysterious Pokemon in order to protect her.

Ruby may enjoy making clothes for all the other Dex Holders, he enjoyed making Sapphire's clothes the most and even remembered her measurements by heart after making so many clothes for her. He made her two sets of clothes and many other kinds for her even though she does not even like almost all of them.

Many people often ask him why he is making so many dresses which Sapphire will never wear again or will never even touch. He would always answer that he just did it for the fun of it. When deep down inside, he wanted to know what kind of clothing she liked and will make more for her. He wanted to see her happy face when she puts on a dress which she liked.

When he first made her clothing, he did it for her safety about 'revealing' too much of her as she was dressed in leaves at that time. When he made her another set when they were preparing to the fight Groudon and Kyogre, he made it with his new found feelings he had for her after all the events they had been through rather than just to cover her own body.

He once made a dress which Sapphire liked and liked for once. When she first complimented on the dress being a style that she liked, Ruby was over the whole galaxy when he heard that (he totally didn't expect that kind of comment to come from her). But he nearly fainted when he saw how the dress looked like on her. The dress ended a little above her knee and is dark blue in color and she looked beautiful in it.

He found her cute when she tried reading aloud. Sapphire did not really study much when she was younger, so she found it a problem although she could speak without any problems.

When they were young, he battled a wild Salamence which charged into the research centre and made her cry. He vowed to never show his battling skills as he was afraid of hurting more people. But what he did not know was the fact that Sapphire made the same vow and became what she is now.

Ruby felt really sorry for making her cry when they were younger. Ruby enjoyed battling and training his Pokemon when he was younger but Sapphire did not. Now they are the reverse of each other and have polar opposite personalities. He found it fascinating that a Salamance could make big changes to a person's personality since young although they still have the fear of seeing a Salamance now. Up till now, he was still feeling guilty for making a girl cry and changed to become a coordinator for her sake and to not make her cry again.

When Sapphire confessed to him when they were departing from Mirage Island, he was happy that she felt the same as him. But after the legendary battle, he acted as if he could not remember what she said and even acted as if that didn't even happen at all. When she kept pestering him non-stop about it, he felt guilty for lying to her that he did not even remember a single thing about it.

On Sapphire's birthday, he decided to confess to her about his feelings and tell her about the whole confession incident although he knew that she would mostly likely chase him around the house or reject him. So he prepared himself for that and also for her scolding and cursing for lying to her. But he was ready no matter what Sapphire had in store for him once he told her that.

When he confessed to her after her birthday party and also after everyone left, she 'exploded', chased and cursed him just like what he totally expected. But she stopped running, sat on the couch and started crying which he totally did not expect at all. Ruby was shocked and asked her why. She said that she thought that he did not like her anymore after the confession a few years ago. He remembered every single detail of that incident but chose to push it to the back of his mind.

When she finished crying, and accepted his confession, he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her. After they parted, he said, "I am sorry for whatever happened last time… Can we start anew?"

She replied with a small smile, "Yes, I think we should start anew and forget the past…"

And, like what most people say about them, opposites do attract...

* * *

**Me : Review! Review! Review! *jumping like a cheerleader***

**Sapphire : Yeah! Review!**

**Ruby : Review! I will make clothing for you! And don't forget to vote for Ruby when you see me in any contests! (Me & Sapph : *facepalm + sweatdrop*)**

**Me : I mean like seriously? Must you ask everyone to vote for you everywhere you go? Even here?!**

**Ruby : Chillax would ya? So yeah, readers review, favourite or follow! Still, don't forget to vote for Ruby! *cheering***

**Sapphire : Would ya stop using her story for your own competition purposes?! Prissy freak! *whacks Ruby upside down***

**Ruby : Hey... What's that supposed to mean? Wild girl! *continues cheering***

**Me : Ok! Stop it you two! Goodbye and please review! I'll see ya all next time! Ruby! Stop cheering!**


	6. Diamond's Feelings

**Me : Hi everyone!~ It's me again! So sorry for not updating for soooo lllloooonnnngggg... My bad!**

**Platinum : Hello! *bows and waves***

**Me : Platinum, no need to be so formal!**

**Platinum : Oh okay... *unsure***

**Diamond : *comes in with a rice ball* Here ya go! *exits room***

**Me : What was that?**

**Platinum : Umm... I'm pretty sure he just passed you the disclaimer card...**

**Me : Disclaimer card? Oh, I get it! Today was his turn to do it!**

**Platinum : Oh... So who will read it out?**

**Me : You of course! Here ya go! *hands over the card***

**Platinum : Thank you. LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever and if she did, I would have gotten unlimited supplies of food from her...**

**Me : What?! He wrote that?**

**Platinum : Yea...**

**Me : Never mind... I think I would have done it too... Anyways, like I always say, onward with the story!**

* * *

_**Diamond's Feelings**_

Diamond is the Dex Holder who seems to have a bottomless stomach and his love for food is unbeatable.

When he first met her at Jubilife City, he thought that she was a princess as she was the prettiest person he has ever met. He, along with Pearl, mistook her for their tour guide while she mistook them as her bodyguards.

Diamond have never developed any crush since he was born as his one and only love was food. But he first met Platinum, he immediately developed a crush on her and had the urge to protect her as she seem fragile like a china porcelain doll.

When he saw her at the ball which she organised for all the Dex Holders, Gym Leaders, Elite Four, professors and champions from all four regions to celebrate the defeat of Team Galactic and a year without evil, the dress he saw her wearing almost drove him crazy. The length of the dress stopped at the middle of her thigh which showed her long and slender legs and the dress showed her curves perfectly like an angel which gracefully fell out of the sky.

He wanted to ask her for a dance but was too shy to do so. He stood by the buffet table with his Munchlax and ate while watching the other couples dance to the music. When Pearl came to ask him why he did not ask her for a dance, he said that he was too shy to do so. By the time Pearl managed to get him to ask her, the slow music came up and he asked her which she gladly accepted. When she said yes, he was blushing as his longtime crush was saying that she wanted to dance with him.

When Pearl asked him why he did not confess his feelings to her, he said that he can never be matched up to her as she was royalty while he was just a normal commoner and she will never think of going out with a commoner like him.

Diamond liked her for who she is not for who is not. She may be born with a silver spoon, but she not that kind of snobby, arrogant person. She may be stubborn, but she is someone who is determined to do what she can and what she have to do to achieve what she want. Diamond liked that part of her as he found her charismatic when she battles or try to ride a bike.

He liked Platinum since the moment he saw her and have saved her from many dangerous encounters no matter the consequences. Although she have lied about many things like faking that she did not laugh at their jokes when she really did, Diamond still liked her and accepted no matter what her flaws are. He also liked the fact that she accepted her as a friend and bodyguard although there was a misunderstanding.

Diamond wanted to tell her about how he feel but did not have the courage to do so. When he finally decided to do so (after much pushing from Pearl), he went to her mansion in Jubilife City with the special pie which gave her courage during the time she took part in the contests. He went to her room to find her sleeping and murmuring something about him. He decided to wait till she was awake to tell her.

When she woke up, he gave her the pie which she took gratefully and he proceeded to tell her about his feelings. He started by telling her what he thought of her and then said, "I like you, no, I love you..." He then quickly told her that if she did not like him, he will understand but was cut off by something pressed against his mouth to prevent him from talking. Platinum was kissing him! Platinum Berlitz! The heir to the Berlitz family was kissing him! He was over the galaxy when he processed his thoughts. He did not expect her to feel the same as him or even thought of him as more than a friend!

When they parted from the kiss, she told him that she liked or even loved him after some of the encounters they had on their journey. She also told him that she wanted to tell him about her feelings as she was scared that he will not feel the same as her. Which turned out to be wrong or the other way around.

For Diamond, he will forever drool over food. But recently, he started to drool over Platinum and it will be number one on his 'Things I will be drooling over' list.

* * *

**Me : Review! Sorry if it was badly written! I sort of rushed through this...**

**Platinum : Please review!**

**Diamond : Yep! Review!**

**Me : Hey! Since when did you enter the room?! Why didn't I see you?!**

**Diamond : Umm... I think about five seconds ago?**

**Me : Ohkay... Anyways, see you readers next time!**

**Diamond & Platinum : Bye!**


End file.
